The present invention relates to a method of playing a card game in a casino environment. More particularly, the invention relates to live table and electronic methods of playing a five-card high-low card game.
In one aspect, the invention comprises a method of playing a game of cards comprising the steps of: (a) providing at least one standard deck of cards; (b) allowing the player to place a bet on either high or low; (c) dealing a hand of five cards face up to the player; (d) determining if the hand is a high hand or a low hand where if the number of high cards exceeds the number of low cards then the hand is high or if the number of low cards exceeds the number of high cards then the hand is low, wherein aces, 2s, 3s, 4s, 5s and 6s are low cards and 8,s, 9s, 10s and face cards are high cards and wherein 7""s are neutral cards and replaced with another card; and (e) collecting the player""s bet if the bet is a losing bet or paying the player""s bet if the bet is a winning bet.
In one embodiment, the invention may further comprise the step of paying a bonus to a player who has placed a winning bet and has 3 or more 7""s in the player""s hand. The player may be allowed to place a sweep bet in addition to the high or low bet, wherein a bonus is paid to a player whose hand is comprises of all low cards or all high cards and the player has otherwise placed a winning high or low bet.